10 Song Drabble Meme
by FroggyFeet
Summary: Pick n mix of the AssCreed gang.


10 Song Drabble Meme

_Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_Do ten of these, then post them._

**This Is War – Thirty seconds to mars**

Altair turned, golden eyes locked onto the congregation of Templars swarming at the base of Masayaf. He would have snarled, or done something as equally irrational and stupid. Maybe he would have run out and fought them alone. But then they lumbered and threw a hostage to his knees before them, and before the Assassins' walls. They drove a sword through his back. To prove their seriousness. He snorted.

All for that metal bauble that Malik brought back.

Altair felt something stab at him, but his instincts said it was no thing physical. He pushed it aside. He followed one of his Brothers up to the towers, followed them across the planks, stood on one of the platforms above the surging river's hungry maw. Al Mualim began his reaching, and Altair leapt.

Then he did what he did best. He slunk, he hid, and he crushed all who opposed him.

**Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin**

Malik wrote, huge tomes full of his thoughts, his woes, and even about his day. Altair watched, from the pillows. It was like they were kids again, Malik scratching away at some sort of journal, and Altair watching. Altair was never good with words. He couldn't read too well, but that didn't stop him from opening each of the books and touching the black squiggles across the page every time he could. Didn't stop him wondering if one of the squiggles was his name.

They grew old, and Altair drove them apart.

But still, every time he entered the bureau, every time his hands touched the cool leather of Malik's latest journal, he felt the past creep up on him. He asked one day, when they were civil to each other and not trying to tear each other a new asshole.

"Am I in that book?"

"What do you mean, Altair?"

"Do you ever write about me? Malik-nazir?"

**Out of Control - Hoobastank**

Altair was staring, across the dusty wasteland that surrounded Masayaf like a smothering cloak. He felt the old master at his back, Al Mualim's crackling bone fingers clutching his hood. He tugged it down, and Altair glanced at him. The milky blue eye stared back. He looked away. "You have no choice boy. To regain your honour, your rank, you are to do what I say."

"But what if you can't give me back what I've lost, old man?"

"You want your rank. I will return it to you. Just do as you're told."

Altair looked away. He was too senile to understand.

**Womanizer – Britney **

Leonardo looked at his friend. Just simply looked. Ezio made him laugh, in too many ways to count. But the most prominent was the man's allure to the opposite sex. It was enough to have Leonardo in stitches. They would swoon, fall at his feet, hoping that he would catch them. They didn't know anything. Leonardo would watch, much like a master would watch his dog pay with a ball. Mild curiosity when he had to waste some time.

Ezio would purr, he would slink, he would charm. They fell, every time.

He smiled, lightly to himself. The assassin was slumped across his armchair, and perked his head at the tiny sound of Leonardo chuckling. The artist shook his head. No. Nothing. Just Leonardo, watching. Just like always.

**Lego House – Ed Sheeran**

_Altair smiled. Kadar didn't respond. Altair's smile drooped. Kadar looked away. The eagle brushed a hand along the boy's bare spine, but he flinched away from the touch. "How many times?"_

_Altair didn't answer. His smile died. _

_Kadar hissed again, "how many times have you pretended I was him?"_

_Altair didn't answer. He slid both arms around Kadar's shoulders. The boy struggled. _

"_I will love you better this time."_

"_There isn't a 'this time.' Let go of me, Altair."_

"_I can't."_

Altair woke silently, eyes blinking away the sleep-tears. He was sat in a roof-garden, dreaming of the boy he lost years ago.

**Brick by boring brick - Paramore**

Lucy was screaming. She was laughing. "I'm not going to pick up the pieces anymore! No!" She was screaming, her blonde hair fluttering around her shoulders, but it wasn't soft. It was sharp, like golden knives in the setting sun. Her mouth was twisted, cold in her sarcasm. Biting wit.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

She was quieter this time. She kept saying it, over and over, until the whispers turned to tears, and the tears turned to wails. She was clawing through her hair, eyes wild in their sockets. But they were bright, brighter than they had been in months. Rebecca swept in, between the two of them, and flung both arms around the girl.

The tears died, and they never spoke of it again.

**Best Friend's Brother – Victoria Justice**

Altair blinked. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't have helped it, regardless if he tried or not. It was like a miniature Malik. One that almost shone, leaving rainbows and unicorns in his wake. He smiled, laughed, and even managed to put cheer into the insufferable old fart that was Malik Al-Sayf. He grinned like a wolf when the boy looked at him. And to his credit, he surprised Altair. The eagle expected a blush, a shy smile. Not a grin to match his and a wink to send the lightning down his back.

"Oh God if I could get you alone," Altair growled.

"What?" the older brother turned to him, eyes creased with mirth. Oblivious.

"Nothing Malik."

**Mama Do The Hump – Rizzle Kicks**

Malik looked at her. How she could have given birth to Altair was unfathomable. But hell. He didn't want to think of that insufferable oaf coming out of one of his favourite places. She greeted Malik at the door the same way she always did. A beautiful smile, jeans and a strap top. Long chestnut hair, golden eyes, and a beautiful pair. Then they'd disappear upstairs for a long, long time, and according to tradition, Malik would stagger and shake his way down the stairs, trying to pull his clothes back on. He wouldn't be able to open the door; she would do it for him. She would wave him down the garden path, and he would walk home.

Naturally, Altair would wonder why Malik would run all the errands for his mum. There are only so many times a friend can mow the lawn before a guy gets suspicious. But then the thought would disappear, and Altair would return to playing his X-box. Neither Malik nor Altair's mother were worried about Altair catching them. The guy could be a real plank when girls and games weren't involved.

They were well and truly blessed.

**You're Awful, I Love You - Ludo**

Lucretia stirred slowly, eyes falling on the dark haired man that was sharing her bed. Their bed. His eyes fluttered under the lids, and warm breath tickled her bare skin. She hated him. She loved him. She didn't know anymore. She thought she hated him. Then they would spend nights together, just like this. He would whisper sweet things to her, make her feel special. She knew now every word that came from him was a lie.

Cesare only thought about Cesare.

He manipulated, he calculated, he murdered. She knew she wasn't a saint. To be fair, she probably had as much blood on her hands as he did. They deserved each other. They would kill each other. She was a viper. But he was a dragon. When it came to crunch time, she knew he was on a plane of his own. She couldn't match up to his ruthlessness. She promised this was the last time.

She had made that promise too many times to count.

**Misery Business - Paramore**

Kadar watched, and the knife came down. A chip of wood flew, and he looked back down at his carving. Then he looked back up at the commotion. Altair was talking to some girl, and she was practically shrieking. Kadar felt the genuine grin take over his face. Don't misunderstand, he wasn't a sadist. He just loved it when justice prevailed. The girl slapped him. Altair visibly sighed, and walked back towards Kadar.

From what he could gather, the eagle had just dumped the girl. She was staring at his back, astounded and tearful. She was screeching something about there being someone else. Her eyes fell on Kadar. He didn't know why he did it, but he put on a cheery smile and waved at her. She blanched whiter than a ghoul.


End file.
